the_guild_hunter_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Illium
Illium — Appears in all of the books Introduction Illium is an angel who is part of The Seven—warriors loyal to Raphael, His nickname is "Bluebell" because of his beautiful blue and silver wings. Illium is best friends with Aodhan since they were young angels playing games together—which they still do. Recently, his power has been growing in alarming ways and at too fast a rate. He's too young, still, to hold a lot of power and it could destroy him.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 8 Biography / History Illium was born of The Hummingbird, Sharine, around 500 years ago. About the time Illium was born Raphael became an archangel nevertheless the two have a somewhat brotherly relationship due to their relationship with the Hummingbird. His father is Aegaeon, whom Raphael recognises as being an Ancient contemporary of his own mother, Caliane. Caliane herself mentioned Aegaeon was her elder. The worst time in his life was when Aodhan was missing prior his rescue. He was gone almost two years and found in a devastating state. Illium said he would have lived at the Medica if he could. When he found out one of the Healers Remus was trying manipulate Aodhan he began beating him to death only stopping when Aodhan spoke for the first time since his rescue saying "bluebell". When Aodhan left the Medica Illium left art supplies around his house. Aodhan told Elena he had to either use them or drown in them. When Galen noticed he was becoming a recluse he made Aodhan train with him every day though made sure the two never physically touched. He fell in love with a human and told her their most guarded secret. His human lover's memories were erased. Raphael stripped Illium of his feathers as punishment and he suffered a broken heart ever since then. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 32 Nicknamed Bluebell, he is close friends with Galen and Aodhan, and has a dangerously close relationship with Elena. Illium is growing in power however, will not be able to survive becoming an archangel until he is at last 1000 years old. About Nickname * Bluebell 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 7 Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 28 Species * Angel Age * Five hundred years old Archangel's Blade, ch. 1 Powers & Abilities * Extremely fast * Anshara: he is now old enough to enter the healing coma. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 39 * No personal Glamour—but can make small objects close to his body disappear.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 11 * Anshara seems to have helped to increase his powers.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 15 Weaknesses * Due to the Cascade, his power is growing so rapidly and intensely, those closest to him fear that it could destroy him. This is later proven to be true: Illium nearly Ascends. Without Raphael's interference, his own powers would have torn him apart. book 8 Archangel's Enigma, ch. 8 Archangel's Enigma, ch. 11 * "Illium's Flaw had caused Illium's Fall". Illium's fascination with mortals is a lesson taught to all young angels with this rhyme.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 33 Allegiance * Raphael Occupation / Position / Title * Warrior with the Seven Weapons * Sword — "Lightning" Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 12 * Scimitar — excellent for beheadings Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 11 * Gun Habitat / Residence / Origins * The Tower * Refuge Character / Personality / Traits / Motivations * He was a mischief maker as one of Jessamy's students. 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 9 * Irreverent to authority. 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 8 * Occasionally exhibits courtly grace and manners. 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 9 * Tiniest hint of a British accent Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 28 ~:~:~:~:~ * He's the heart of the Seven.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 29 * Illium might be younger than several of the others and appear irreverent more often than not, but he was their glue, the piece that tied all the others to one another. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 29 Likes and Interests * Likes to play keep-away with knives—he's so fast, no one can catch him. He taunts those that try.0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 8 * He likes his women submissive.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 11 * Fascinated by Mortals Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 27 Beloved by the City : Illium had become well-known in the city by his distinctive wings and his infectious personality. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 36 Physical Description * He has vibrant blue wings tipped with silver, black hair and eyelashes that are "dipped in sapphires", * golden eyes, tipped with black lashes dipped in blue 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 7 * grace and strength that foretold what he might one day become.Archangel's Blade, ch. 1 Love Interests * Mortal lover 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 2 Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 32 * Unrequited love with Elena Connections * Mother: Sharine, the "Hummingbird" * Archangel Fealty: Raphael * Brotherly Relationship: Raphael * Friends: Galen, Aodhan, Elena, presumably other members of the seven * Group: The Seven * Teacher: Jessamy * Father: Aegaeon * Other: * Spouse/Mate: * Allies: * Enemies: Other Details * One of his feathers is displayed in a shelf next to rare treasures in Raph's office.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 11 * He told his mortal angelic secrets and it cost Illium his wings. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 26 * Has a has a fascination with mortals. * Dmitri said Illium once challenged Jason to an old fashioned duel which was the only time he saw Jason smile prior meeting Mahiya. * Knows Ransom from Erotique where he frequents.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 5 * Elena saved one of his feathers for Zoe.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 27 ~:~:~:~:~:~ * All the older immortals had begun to notice the violent acceleration of the blue-winged angel’s development.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 11 * Rumors that he might break away from Raphael’s Seven and seek to rule a territory. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 11 * The twenty-three months Aodhan had been missing had been the most horrific period of Illium’s life . . . worse than when he’d lost his mortal lover. 8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 26 *His father is an Ancient almost as old as Caliane. Anecdotes and Stories ✥ Raphael removed all his feathers as punishment for telling a mortal how vampires were made. It was being grounded that really hurt him - the feathers grew back within a year.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 11 Other Associated Characters, Groups, Places, Objects, etc. * Jessamy * Ascension * War of Life and Death * Trace * The Seven * Dmitri * Erotique Events in the Series If you want to avoid '''spoilers', think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" for books you have not read yet. The purpose of this section is to be able to find things in the series. Please use References''. 0.4. "Angels’ Dance" Story takes place 400 years prior to the series. — Galen at first mistook him for a frivolous courtier, then decided to rethink that based on how Dmitri acts with him.0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 1 Galen tries to pin him with knives for practice. He calls him "Bluebell". Then they spar. He warned Galen not to hurt Jessamy.0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 7 Galen and Raphael have a knife throwing contest with Illium as the target. Each with ten knives, neither caught him—he taunted them both, all for fun.0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 8 He introduces Galen to Aodhan.8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 9 Raphael sends him to Titus and Charisemnon's territory to inform that Alexander's territory has no archangel, Rohan may be trying got rule and the vampires may be rebeling. 8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 11 With each day since his return, his love for his mortal grew ever deeper. Most thought it was mere infatuation, thinking Illium wild an feckless. But Jess knew he had a loyal heart. Jessamy worries that he'll lose his smile when his mortal dies. Raphael recalls Illium to the Tower—worried that he may cross lines and give away angelic secrets no mortal must know."Angels’ Dance", #0.4 ch. 15 At the Tower, Illium told Galen that she has several suitors, but they know that Dmitri will defend her. Galen relizes that Illium had been Jessamy's champion while he's been gone. Illium's not happy that everyone is calling him "Bluebell" now."Angels’ Dance", #0.4 ch. 16 They send Illium back with Galen—he fades with sorrow at being far from his mortal. At the Refuge, he separates from Galen to go to his mortal before they land."Angels’ Dance", 0.4 ch. 16 1. Angels' Blood One of his feathers is on display in Raphael's office where elena saw it. He told her that Illium needed to be punished.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 11 He had taken on the task of determining if any had survived. Elena asked if he had blue wings—he said 'yes', but his cock wasn't, which helped Elena get through it. Elena was surprised that he was still with Raphael though he took his feathers. Raph replies that others would have taken his wings.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 23 Raph says that trusting a mortal (with secrets) is what cost Illium his feathers. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 26 Illium was waiting outside the bank with Dmitri's red Ferrari. People were taking pictures and video while he was showing off. Angels never walk the streets. He dropped a feather on the street, picked it up, said: "I'll drop it from the sky. Someone will find magic." The map is in the glove box. Elena figures out that Raphael set it up as a snub to Jeffrey Deveraux—he had guessed why Jeffrey called for her and what her reaction would be. Illium ended up on TV just a few minutes later. Illium dropped that feather into her lap from the sky. She wove it into her hair. Venom says "If Bluebell isn't careful, he'll lose his feathers all over again." Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 28 Elena caught a flash of blue in the sky while on the hunt for Uram—bodyguard duty.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 29 Raphael tells Elena that Illium lost his wings because he told their darkest truth to a human. The mortal lover had her memories taken and Illium was forbidden from speaking to her ever again. He couldn't be allowed a lifetime with the woman he loved—if one mortal knows, soon another will. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 32 Illium had told Raphael that he has seen Geraldine dance at the club Erotique, after they found her badly injured by Uram.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 33 Jason expected Illium to be with Raphael—but Illium is keeping watch over Elena. — He tries to connect to him, only got a dull silence and pain and nausea and anger form Elena. Finds Illium trapped under a pier, humans trying to help him keep his head out of the water. Hopefully he'll be able to into Anshara. :"Bastard was waiting in the clouds, Glamour. Ellie . . . I think she saw me go down. C-c-close. He looked healed . . . but was weak. Jason takes him to the head''Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 36 He shows Raphael his healing wings that have downy duck-like feathers. He's worried they won't become real feathers. Raphael reassures him that They'll shed within the month—he's had to regrow from the inside, not just replace. Relief! He's thankful for anshara He wonders why the Sire didn't punish him for losing Elena—Raphael takes all the responsibility on his shoulders. He should have foreseen that Uram would take blood to heal faster. He says that "your Seven stand behind you."Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 39 2. Archangel's Kiss Sits on the side of the heated pool while Elena soothes her sore muscles after Dmitri's workout. He tell Dmitri that Nazarach has arrive at the Refuge.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 3 He recognized the badly beaten vampire as Noel by the ring he wore that he lost to him him gambling.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 4 Raph orders for him to get the most shifts guarding her. Dmitri warns that he'll fall in love with her. Raph says who better to guard her than one who loves her. He's there when Elena wakes sitting on the railing. He tells her about Noel and Raph is in a meeting with Michaela. He has an easy-going companionship with Elena. He knows Ransom from Erotique.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 5 He lands by Sam and Elena and plays with the angel children in the sky.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 9 He shows Elena a Secret Garden where she can study her angel history book. He tells her the Angel Wars were started over a woman, not territory like in the book, which cleaned it up for the children. He flies off. While he's in the sky, he's attacked by Michaela's men so that Michaela will be free to hurt Elena. Illium took care of all Michaela's men, cutting off their wings, Raph says it's a fitting punishment. He thinks Elena sees him as a pet and that he's disgusted her. She says he's her friend. And that "most of my friends can out-tough a prissy angel any day of the week." Ilium smiles and, in fun, threatens to take off Ransom's hair with "Lightning" He can conceal objects close to my body with a Glamour, he just can't glamour himself.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 11 He was leaving the bodies in the Secret Garden till they moved themselves or Michaela came for them.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 12 Raph explains that Anshara seems to have helped to increase Illium's powers. Unpredictable how strong he will get.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 15 Illium acts as Elena's guard, again, while she tries to track a scent around the Refuge.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 17 Elena learns how fast Illium is during knife throwing practice in which he plays her target. Galen says by way of explanation the the Hummingbird is his mother.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 24 Elena pins him with a knife in his wing by using two knives. They make a wager—she hits three times in a row, he gets her a diamond knife sheath for he arm (to wear to the Ball), she misses, he gets to go on a hunt with her. She hits him two out three. Ilium advises her not to open the box that Xi delivered to her at the Training Salle till Raphael returns. But, she scents that the contents are a vampire's organs.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 27 3. Archangel's Consort 4. Archangel's Blade 5. Archangel's Storm 6. Archangel's Legion 7. Archangel's Shadows 8. Archangel's Enigma Elena is worried about Illium's growing powers, so did Aodhan.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 8 He flew up to Aodhan to let him know the Hummingbird, his mother, was coming, when suddenly felt as if his heart exploded and he plummeted from the sky. Aodhan dropped like a stone to catch him and was He barely succeeds with Raphael arriving just in the nick of time. Elena and the Primary arrive in time to save him from another terrible crash.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 26 Jessamy told Sharine the news and is on her way to NYC.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 27 Naasir learns about Illium's fall, is scared, finds comfort from Andromeda.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 27 Co-pilot tells Naasir that Illium is awake and fine.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 28 Illium starts to ascend to become an Archangel in a blue-gold rain. Raphael goes to him. Light poured out of his eyes, his mouth, his skin—his skin cracked with jagged fissures. Raphael caught the power with his own, Illium’s power surged up Raphael's arms and into his bloodstream. He directed the excess into the sky and it became lightning. When the power tried to pour back into Illium, he held it back with a shield of Wildfire. They return to the Tower, but the power is crushing Illium's organs. Elena calls Caliane—she tells Raph that since the boy is blood bound to him, he can and must absorb the all of the power before it's too late. He did and it melded with Raphael’s so flawlessly it was almost as if it had been meant for him. (see Raphael for the rest)Archangel's Enigma, ch. Epilogue Quotes : ...making a silent note to watch Ilium with more care - men like Dmitri didn't associate with pretty, useless butterflies - Galen : : Raphael could see his spymaster’s impassive face in his mind, remember how Jason’s eyes had warmed from within. “Your Bluebell was a stripling whom Jason easily defeated, but Illium just laughed and asked if he could have a longer rapier next time so he could poke at Jason from a distance.” — Raphael ''Archangel's Enigma, ch. 29 : She saw a single feather drift to the curb. "You'll cause a riot if you don't pick that up." ... He followed her gaze. "I'll take it and drop it from the sky. Someone will find magic." — Elena Deveraux and Illium Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 28 : Getting out, she undid her ponytail and quickly braided Illium's feather into her hair just above her ear. "If Bluebell isn't careful," the vamp murmured, "he'll lose his feathers all over again." — Elena and Venom Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 28 : "Do you know why Illium lost his feathers?" ... "Because you were in a bad mood? Stop trying to change the subject." ... "Because, he bespoke our darkest truth to a human." ... "What happened to the mortal?" ... "We took her memories. And Illium was forbidden from speaking to her ever again." — Raphael, Elena Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 32 : "Did he love her?" ... "Perhaps. He watched over her for the rest of her days, knowing she no longer knew him. Is that love?" ... "Don't you know?" ... "I've seen love defined a thousand ways over the centuries. There is no constant." — Elena, Raphael Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 32 : "Couldn't you have allowed him a lifetime with the woman he loved?" ... "No." Sharp, clean lines, a face without mercy. "For if one mortal knows, soon another will. You have little concept of secrecy." — Elena, Raphael Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 32 : Live. I have not given you permission to die. ... Nothing. Silence. Such silence as he'd never before known. ... Live, Elena. A warrior does not lie down for the enemy. Live! He orders Dmitri to forget the bodies—find Elena. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 36 : The callous coolness of his voice was a shock. It must've showed, because he gave her a smile formed of ice. "Your pet has fangs, Elena. It disgusts you." ... It was the slap she needed to clear the remaining mental fog. "I think of you as my friend. And most of my friends can out-tough a prissy angel any day of the week." ... He blinked. Once. Twice. That familiar wicked smile slashed its way across his face. ... "Ransom has very long, very pretty hair. Maybe I should introduce it to Lightning?" ... Of course Illium would name his sword. "Try it and I bet you, you'll be missing some feathers when you get back." Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 12 : Illium gasped. "Now you've got Galen by the short and curlies. He has wet dreams about getting into Deacon's . . . weapons shed." — Illium Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 24 : "I don't know what's in there," Illium said, his eyes shadowed in a way that turned the gold to something razor- sharp, a reminder that for all his playfulness, Illium hid a core as ruthless as the man he called sire, "but I know it's meant to weaken Raphael." — Illium Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 27 : "You think she'd hurt me?" ... "I think, there are many ways to hurt. Not all of them are physical." — Elena, Illium Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 27 See Also * The Seven * Full Reading List Book References ✥ Category:The Seven Category:Angels Category:Raphael's Court Category:Cascade Category:Tower Category:Refuge Category:Characters